


Their Forever.

by i_have_a_navy



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, Sickfic, The Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers, The Scorch Trials Spoilers, You Have Been Warned, You May Cry, dylmas - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_have_a_navy/pseuds/i_have_a_navy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows their story. But no one knows what they have been through. Everyone sees two survivers but they don't see the pain. Their love will last. Through these words it will last.<br/>OR Thomas and Newt's love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Forever.

Thomas remembered coming out of the box and only knowing his name. He remembered Newt calling him Tommy for the first time. He also remembered when he told Newt that he would stay with him forever. When they had their first kiss. And having the first of all their adorable little bickers. 

 _Thomas and Newt were spooning a lazy afternoon after their jobs. Tommy being the big spoon and Newt being the small one. Newt was mocking Thomas telling him how little he knew him.“I know you much more than you think. For example I know that you say bloody a lot,” Thomas had said all-knowingly. At which Newt laughed, grabbed Thomas’s hands, which where stroking his golden hair, and kissed them. Prodding Thomas to tell him what else he knew. “I know you get grumpy if you don’t have tea in the morning. I know you have a fondness for Chuck. I know that your smile can light up the darkest of rooms. I know that you have a thing for hot chocolate. I know that you hate formal things. I know that you like to make everyone feel welcome. I know that even though you don’t believe there is a way out you still encourage the gladers. And I know, I bet my life on it Newt, love, that I would do anything you would ever want me to."_ _  
_

He remembered how jealous Newt had been when he found out about his empathy link with Aris, how he got shoved into the bathroom and got yelled at but then he got kissed rather roughly. He also remembered how Aris had busted in and Newt had given him a look so deadly it could kill. That was the first time Thomas had seen Newt like that, all protective and jealous. It almost brought a smile to his face. Almost.

_“You are mine. Do you understand?” Newt had Thomas trapped between himself and the wall. Jealousy was bright in his eyes. “Even though you are an asshole. You are my asshole to bother. Even though you are a grizzly bear. You are my bear to cuddle and kiss. Even though you are a puzzle. You are my puzzle to solve. You are all mine Thomas. It is absolutely impossible for anyone to feel what I feel for you. And you know what I feel? I feel infinite love. All that love is just for you. So I think it is fair that I want you all for me.”_

He remembered how scared Newt had been in the Scorch. Teresa’s confusing speeches, being kidnapped by Group B, Minho getting electrified. Thomas had to hold him tightly many times to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. He remember how upset he was when his memories surpassed the barrier of the chip. The kisses they had shared and all the soft touches of comfort made it all just about bearable.

 _Thomas had found Newt outside of the tent they shared. Newt had told Thomas how useless he felt and that maybe he should stay and not go with them. Thomas was shocked, terrified and angry all at the same time. "_ _Newt, love, I need you. You are my sunshine. You are the reason I have hope. You are my everything. And the Gladers they need you too, you know. You are their leader, their friend and you also have great persuasion skills to get them to do whatever klunk you want,” Newt had gotten teary but Thomas’s last words made him laugh shakily. Thomas smiled and reached out to stroke Newt’s cheek. “You help me Newt. Because of you I can keep my shit together. I am strong because of you. You encourage me to find solutions to our problems. I adore you. Stay with me.”_

Trial 3 had been the worst one of all. Being in a white room, seeing Newt killed in an extremely gruesome way multiple times and seeing everyone that had died come back and haunt him for their deaths was not fun. At all.

_“I will always be with you,” Newt told him when they saw each other again after Trial 3. As soon as Thomas's eyes found Newt they connected like magnets, inspecting each other and hugging fiercely. “No matter where. Be it Heaven or Hell. No matter who. Be it Minho or Jorge. No matter when. Be it tomorrow or twenty years later. No matter why. Be it you killed someone or destroyed a whole country. I will stay with you forever. Even if it destroys me. Because Tommy, I have just realized that you are my everything.”_

Thomas was in huge shock when he heard that Newt wasn’t immune. He had to count to three multiple times until he could breathe properly again. After Thomas had calmed down he was just about to say something when Newt grabbed Thomas’s face and kissed him like his whole existence depended on it. Thomas put one of his hands on Newt’s waist and the other one on his cheek. They had kissed till their lips were raw and red.

_Their foreheads were touching, their breaths mixed and their hearts pounded."I love you Newt. No, I more than love you. I wish to marry you one day.” Thomas said breathlessly, his eyes shining with tears and his voice cracking. “That is a promise, Newt. I will find the cure for you. I will go through deserts and oceans to find it. I will fight the hardest battles to win it. I will pass the most difficult tests to earn it. I will research and study it all to learn it. I will do absolutely anything to make sure you and I grow old together. ”_

It was inevitable. But Thomas wished all the same. He wished to not see his beautiful golden boy become a crank.

When Newt did get infected and he saw the note his heart broke into millions of tiny pieces. Thomas knew that he couldn’t be himself without him. Newt, the love of his live, was what completed him. Newt made him a better in more ways than one and he was his light in the unforgivable darkness. 

_“Do it before I become one of them!”_

_“I…”_

_“KILL ME!”_ _And then Newt’s eyes cleared, as if he’d gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and his voice softened._ _“Please Tommy, please.”_ _With his heart falling into a black abyss, Thomas pulled the trigger._

The trigger of the gun that killed Newt and seconds later killed him. Burge had seen the gun on Thomas’s chest too late. Thomas fell on top of Newt. Thomas’s cheek on Newt’s. Thomas’s lips on Newt’s. Thomas’s hand on Newt’s. Thomas’s heart on Newt’s.

The last thing he thought about was how Newt would scold him in heaven, or wherever you went after you died, and maybe he was angry.

_Newt, love, I hope you are not angry. I just didn’t think I could live without you._

 

***

 

WICKED was not good. Nor was it happy. All the effort to find the cure was wasted, their main subject dead. The world learned that there was no cure, only a new generation. Ava Paige destroyed everything WICKED worked for all those years. Although, there was one thing she kept. That was the file that contained the story of Newt and Thomas.

Their story, a beautiful masterpiece that shall remain for eternity.

 

***

 

_Two great people, like Issac Newton and Thomas Edinson. Two great lovers, like Romeo and Juliet. Soulmates, like Helen and Troy. A permanent glue and a victim. Subject A5 and A2. A Second-in-Command and a Runner._

_A forever within the spam of a few months. Their forever. Their paradise. Their infinity._

**_Whoever said true love doesn’t exist in our world hasn’t seen a love like ours._ **

**_Our love is difficult yet it is simple._ **

**_Our love has pain yet it doesn’t hurt._ **

**_Our love has sorrow yet it’s full of happiness._ **

**_Our love is too pure to be in this world._ **

**_It will never belong._ **

**_That is why it left…_ **

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! None of the characters are mine and some parts I took from movies and such. I own some words and my laptop, so please don't sue me :]  
> If you have any prompts or ideas that you would like me to write please tell me and I'll get back to you ASAP.  
> THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
